The invention relates to VLC location data applications in a retail setting and, more particularly, to the use of VLC location technology and pre-stored planogram information to identify product locations and provide customer content.
Networks of devices and algorithms may be used to locate dedicated receivers and/or mobile devices within buildings. Indoor positioning is regarded as a key component of location-aware mobile computing, which refers to applications that utilize a user's location to provide content relevant to the location.
Global Positioning Systems (GPS) lose significant power when passing through construction materials and suffer from multi-path propagation effects that make them unsuitable for indoor environments. Techniques based on received signal strength indication (RSSI) from WiFi and Bluetooth wireless access points have also been explored. However, indoor environments can cause radio waves to propagate in dynamic and unpredictable ways, limiting the accuracy of positioning systems based on RSSI.
Visible light communication (VLC) is a data communications medium that uses visible light between 400 and 800 THz (780-375 nm). VLC is a subset of optical wireless communications technologies. The technology uses fluorescent lamps (ordinary lamps, not special communications devices) to transmit signals at 10 kb/s, or LEDs for up to 500 Mb/s.
Specially designed electronic devices generally containing a photodiode can receive signals from light sources. A cell phone camera or a digital camera is a satisfactory signal receiver. There also exist dedicated receivers designed specifically for this purpose.
In a retail establishment, especially “big box” retail, it is not uncommon for a store map to be derived from construction plans generated from a CAD program or the like. It is difficult to account for changes or updates made during construction, and as a consequence, store maps may not be accurate enough to cooperate with VLC location technology (which can be accurate to within a few inches or less).